


Dragon-born and far-star-marked

by TonalModulator



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonalModulator/pseuds/TonalModulator
Summary: Dreveni tells Ildari that she's Dragonborn.
Relationships: Dreveni (LDB) & Ildari (Nerevarine), Ildari (Nerevarine) & Sotha Sil
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short enough for Tumblr, but it's a two-shot, so I figured it would be better here.
> 
> Basically I just thought it was funny that next-to-no one notices that the prophecies technically say that the Nerevarine is Dragonborn. Also I wanted to write a little Drev because I love her and am replaying her Skyrim adventure.

Dreveni and her adventuring party retired for the night at the Bannered Mare. While her companions were relaxing and drinking on the main floor, Dreveni went up to the room she had rented, sat down on the bed and cast a projection rune, targeting her mother all the way in Blacklight.

“Drevi!” Ildari greeted her with a mother’s excitement when her own projection appeared. “How’s Solstheim?”

“Hah…Actually, I’m in Whiterun.”

“Really?” She sat her own drink on the partly-visible ethereal table next to her and leaned in. “How did you end up there?”

“A series of improbable events,” Dreveni said. "The short of it is that my ‘Prisoner’ role seems to have found me. As for the long of it, well, I met up with Teldryn in Raven Rock like we’d planned. Scoped it out for a couple days, trying to figure out how to best offer our aid. There was definitely something weird going on there—beyond your typical Red Year fallout—but I had this weird sense that I needed to focus on other things first. Maybe I just would have been in over my head; I don’t know. But if it’s related to my prophecies, and if I understand the Prisoner’s experience correctly, then I think whatever is going on over there will wait until I get back.

“Anyway, just a couple days after I arrived, we heard that a dragon had attacked a town called Helgen in Skyrim. Obviously, we weren’t going to pass up a chance to check something like that out, so—”

“Wait a second,” Ildari interrupted, holding up a hand. “You thought you were in over your head in Raven Rock, so you went chasing dragons?”

“Uh…yes,” Dreveni said with a laugh as she mentally retraced the logic that led her there. “I see your point. I guess, in retrospect, that same feeling that prevented me from intervening in Raven Rock also drove me toward mainland Skyrim.”

“Are you about to tell me that the dragons are related to your prophecies?”

“I am!” She pulled her feet up under her as she talked. “So, after investigating a bit, we got to Whiterun and ended up fighting a dragon. And when it died, I absorbed its soul.”

Ildari’s eyes widened. “Absorbed its soul? You’re not talking about a regular soul trap, I assume?”

“No, I absorbed it into…my own soul? I guess? And then I could Shout, just like the Nord Tongues. Only I didn’t need to spend years studying each word, because apparently—according to the Greybeards at High Hrothgar—I’m Dragonborn.”

“Dragonborn, like the Septims, and all the other major dynasties of the Empire?”

“I guess, though I think my iteration is a little more goal-oriented. They say the dragon who attacked Helgen is Alduin, the World-Eater. So it’s on me to prevent him from, you know, eating the world.”

“You’re going to have to fight a god?”

Dreveni shrugged. “Runs in the family, I guess.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sotha Sil tells Ildari she's Dragonborn.

Ildari set a few gears on the edge of the ash pit in the Clockwork City where Sotha Sil’s remains lay, and sat down in front of it.

“Hey, Seht,” she said, her eyes wandering idly around the dark chamber. “I wanted to talk about Dreveni. She’s in Skyrim now, just like you suggested back in the Second Era.”

“So I have heard.” Sotha Sil’s ethereal form materialized, sitting in front of her. “She talks to me on occasion. Not too often—I don’t think she knows I can actually hear her from so far away—but enough to keep me updated.”

“Oh, great. So you know she’s apparently Dragonborn?”

“Of course,” Seht said. “I was not certain that it would be related to her Prisoner role, but I thought it was likely.”

“Wait, so you knew she was Dragonborn…in general?”

“Yes, of course,” he said again, though even as an ancestor spirit, he was beginning to look somewhat confused. “I know that dragon blood is hereditary once it is bestowed.”

“Hereditary?” Iya asked. “So you’re Dragonborn? How did I not know that?”

Seht’s expression softened into one of faint amusement as he realized where the confusion was. “No, Iya. I am not Drev’s Dragonborn parent.”

She stared incredulously at him as she pieced it together. “You’re saying  _ I’m _ Dragonborn?”

“Yes. I assumed you knew,” he said with a small laugh that radiated warmth out from his spirit and filled the chamber. “It is right in your prophecies.”

“Where?”

“‘Neither Hound nor Guar, nor Seed nor Harrow—’”

“‘But Dragon-born and far-star-marked.’  _ Shit, _ ” she laughed. “The Dissident Priests said that meant I would be from the Empire, and I guess I just never thought of it again.”

“Evidently, the Dissident Priests were not entirely correct on that front.”

Ildari relaxed into a more comfortable position as she considered the implications.

“So the whole Oblivion Crisis could have been avoided?”

“Would you really have wanted to inherit the Empire?”

“Not even a little bit. Guess I dodged a bolt there.” She grimaced, thinking about what could have been but luckily was not. “But the Planemeld? Working with Varen Aquilarios?”

“Dripping with irony, in retrospect. Though I doubt you could have lit the Dragonfires without your soul.”

“So, was one of my parents Dragonborn, or did I just get it for prophecy reasons?”

“Yes, your mother was.”

“And before her, let me guess: Milia, the fire-breathing dragonknight?”

“Talvini and Milia both, believe it or not,” he said. “It is funny that they found each other. I have often wondered if their paths were nudged together.”

Ildari sat for a few seconds more. She knew she would have to let Seht leave soon, but she needed a little time to process these strange revelations.

“Hey, wait a second. Does that mean I can go fight dragons with Drev?”

“You  _ could, _ ” Seht said, “but I would advise against it. She absorbs power from each dragon she slays. Splitting that among two Dragonborns would be a hindrance to her. Besides, I am certain that she can handle herself.”

“I guess you’re right,” she said. “It’s just hard to sit back and let someone else risk their life, and harder still when that person is Dreveni.”

“I understand,” he said. “I must leave this world before the mortal chill sets in, but know that I will be watching over Dreveni. Does that help?”

“That does help,” she said. “Thanks, Seht.”

“Good. Take care, Iya.”


End file.
